greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Queen
History Origin The Witch Queen was a mysterious female humanoid being who was noted for being the sister of Sinestro. Sinestro was a Korugarian who was selected as a member of the Green Lantern Corps until he used his Green Lantern Power Ring to enslave his people under a fierce tyrannical reign. His activities led him to being branded a renegade by the Guardians of the Universe who banished him to the Anti-Matter Universe. Once there, he allied himself with the Weaponers of Qward who gave him a Qwardian Power Ring that provided similar feats to his former Green Lantern Power Ring but channeled the yellow light of fear. This saw him engage in numerous schemes against Hal Jordan though most of these events saw him defeated. Amongst his latest plans was to trick Jordan and banishing him into an alternate realm. To achieve that feat, he enlisted the aid of his sister who took the name of the Witch Queen. Through his own Qwardian Power Ring, he learnt of an alternate dimension that he happened upon by chance known as the Dimension of Furies. Populated by Harpies, he intended to banish Jordan to this realm and had his Power Ring placed inside a sceptre that was used by the Witch Queen. This allowed her to make herself appear as she used magic as a weapon and prepared for her role in bringing down her brother's arch-enemy. The Harpies Are Coming In 1979, the Witch Queen initiated her part in her plan which saw a number of Harpies unleashed on Earth. Eventually, Green Arrow contacted his friend Hal Jordan for aid but the presence of a flight of Harpies attracted his attention. The creatures travelled into a musical stage that played rock music which Jordan entered into where he suspected a trap. He was proved right when the Witch Queen greeted him and revealed her name when Jordan asked for it. Upon meeting this foe, Hal Jordan felt that she looked familiar but was unable to place where he had seen her before. Weary, Jordan asked what her goal was to which she replied that she intended to destroy the Green Lantern. Her sceptre began to glow with yellow light and Jordan was hesitant in bringing himself to strike a woman. However, the Witch Queen released a burst of yellow light that engulfed him to which she claimed was powered by eldtrich energy that absorbed him into the jewel that decorated her sceptre where she vowed that he would die within the Dimension of Furies. Trapped inside the jewel, she stated that his doom was the desire of her brother and showed Jordan the architect of his destruction which was Sinestro who stepped out from the shadows. She stood present before a gloating Sinestro who stated that his scheme was unable to track down Jordan but that his friends were easier to find. Thus, he intended to draw out the Green Arrow and had him summon Hal Jordan which brought about his plan to fruitrition. The Witch Queen asked how her brother found the nether plane that was used to trap the Green Lantern which he confessed was by sheer accident though he did decided not to bore her with the details. Though she noted that it was not chance that led to him placing his Power Ring in her sceptre to give the appearance of sorcery. Sinestro agreed in that it was cleverness which led to his foes bewilderment and the Witch Queen took the Power Ring out with the intention of returning it to her brother. Before she handed it back, however, Green Arrow and the Black Canary broke into the building where Oliver Green used an arrow to prevent the Power Ring from being given to Sinestro. Sinestro thus was forced to attack his foe with his fists but was knocked out by Green Arrow. This led to the Witch Queen being angered at her brother being struck but before she could attack Green Arrow, the Black Canary knocked her to the ground. After learning from Sinestro's of Jordan's imprisonment, Green Arrow called the local police to take the Korugarian along with his "female helper" to prison. Her fate following this event remains unknown. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Coming Soon Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *The character real name remains unknown as it was not mentioned in the issue that marked her only appearance Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Witch Queen/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Villains